zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:Zeorangervi/Zoids: Battle Legends Tournament Walkthrough
Chaotic Century/Guardian Force New Century Zero Zoids VS and Saga Battle 1: Shoma and Tita Shoma's Zoid is Aero Liger, while Tita with Double Arm Lizard. If you chose Max as the player or Zeru, see to it you have a Blade Liger Leon (Max) or Proto Zaber (Zeru). The Blade Liger Leon is more powerful than an ordinary one, try to arm it with CP-12 Attack Booster and CP-15 Assault Gatling Unit. If Proto Zaber, try detach the beam cannons on its back for a Long Range Rifle, along with Weapon Binders. Then if your battle partner is Claudia, Reiner, Kouki, or Juno, see to it if you have acquired a Lord Gale, or a Liger Zero Empire. Much better if Zero Empire. Do the same way as with the Proto Zaber to the Liger Zero Empire. Once you fight, watch out for the Aero Liger's E-Shield, put your AB Cannons on, see to it that Aero Liger doesn't use a Shield anymore and charge it with your Laser Blade. Along with the D.A. Lizards, do the same way. see to that you don't get shot so heavy. Battle 2: Kouki and Reiner This is much easy, close combat is most likely important. If Zeru or Kouki is your partner, allow them to take down the Sabre Tiger RT, while take down the Proto Zaber, use both AB Cannons and Laser Blades. Once the Proto is down, help your partner take down the Sabre Tiger RT together. Battle 3: Lezard (Boss Battle!) This is much dangerous. Long range combat is also needed, if you get close to his Pteramander, you're toast! Keep using your AB Cannons or AG unit, if you have armed the Liger with a Weapon Binder, this is much better. The AB Cannon is much more important as the Assault Gatling unit. Battle 4: Zan and Albane This is not just a rocky combat, if you direct contact with the Matrix Dragon, you'll inflict extreme damage shortly as the same as the Gojulas Giga, its much better to go first on the Giga before the Matrix Dragon, use both Long and Close Range Combats. Battle 5: Max and Claudia Not only if your player is Max, Reiner, Kouki, or Zeru, see to that if your partner is the Guardian Force version of Van and Fiona (Van and Fiona2). If you have Blade Liger Leon (Max), allow Van to have an ordinary Bladey with the same armanents. When the battle starts, allow Van and Fiona take care of Claudia, while you go after Max and his Chimera Dragon. While you play as Max with a Blade Liger Leon, this is much exciting if you ask me. Max in a red Bladey versus Max in a Chimera. Once Max is down, help Van and Fiona pin Claudia down. I'll be continuing the battle sequence later. Zeorangervi 11:45, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Battle 6: Leviathe (Boss Battle!) This is just dangerous as the Pteramander. Long range combat is needed! And watch out for the Charged Particle Cannon of Leviathe's Death Stinger. Two Bladeys is better than one! Keep that in mind. Battle 7: Athle and Regina This is much just easy since the fifth battle, instead of bringing Max and his red Bladey with you, try to have Claudia as the player. Allow her to use the Blitz Tiger (if you have unlocked it), or Liger Zero X, while Van and Fiona remain as your partner. First you pin Athle down before Regina. Battle 8: Blood and Flam This is just more rocky since the fourth and fifth battles. If Claudia is the player, Max will be your partner, but put him back on the Blade Liger Leon. Or Max is the player and Claudia is your partner. Be careful of using Close combat techniques on the Geno Hydra and Geno Breaker or otherwise you're dead. Battle 9: Zeru and Juno If you get tired on relying on your red Bladey, its more amazing if you have a Liger Zero X while Claudia as the player and Max is your battle partner but still holding Blade Liger Leon. When you start, first you have to pin the Blitz Tiger down, and watch out for the Bolt Cannon, it'll make you slow only a matter of time. And after you trashed the Tiger, then charge the Griffin with both Electron Driver and Laser Blades. Battle 10: Reika (Boss Battle!) This is totally dangerous if you ask me, if you play the mission modes of republic and empire, the Seismosaurus never moves, it goes to destroy everything in sight, but in the tournament, it'll even think of running into you! Keep that in mind ranged combats is needed before you charge that monster. Battle 11: Viper (Boss Battle!) This is much more dangerous than the Pteramander, Death Stinger, and Seismosaurus. The Madthunder would even think of running into you, see to it you do the same way you did to the Seismosaurus. Battle 12: Gard (Boss Battle! + Final Battle) Since you first saw the Bloody Death Saurer in the both mission modes (Empire + Republic), you don't have to get close to it, or else you'll end up getting stomped by it. So ranged combat is the suggestion. And that concludes the Zoids VS and Saga Tournament. Zeorangervi 13:12, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts